warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Russetpaw
Russetpaw is a deep russet ticked tabby tom with green eyes. Personality Energetic and adventurous, Russetpaw is not one to sit still if he can help it. He hates being idle and dreads boredom more than almost anything else, constantly up and moving, trying to occupy himself with almost anything he can. Patience is not his strongest suit, as you can imagine - if he's forced to wait around for something without an alternate activity to occupy himself with while he waits, he will fidget, then start whining, then start trying to wrestle others or break things, and then straight up run off to find something to do, if he must. He is also famously a little shit, often making cheeky remarks or swooping in during conversation to make snarky insults and run off again before the subject/victim can retaliate, laughing all the while. He enjoys pranking and tricking others, typically aiming for simple things like putting ants in someone's nest or feeding them misinformation about a task they need to perform or cat that they're interacting with. However, he never intends to really harm anyone, and tends to internally freak out if someone ends up getting angry and confronting him about one of his pranks, when they seem to be genuinely angry or distressed. He tends to withdraw into himself guiltily when confronted by very negative outcomes of his pranks, and oftentimes struggles to apologize outside of the heat of the moment; he'll babble apologies if he's in the midst of being put on the spot, but once the angry cat has stormed off, he finds it extraordinarily difficult to force himself to approach again to try to make things right, though he will try to make it up to them without words by silently offering them gifts or doing his best to stay out of their way and not be irritating. Once he's forgiven, it's a bit of a slow process getting him to open back up and return to his usual energetic, cheerful self, but he can manage it. Despite his apparent inability to confront those that are angry with him, he's actually pretty mature beneath the hyperactivity, prankster tendencies, and impatience; he is the son of the Clan's deputy, after all, and he isn't in any way sheltered, developing a thorough understanding of Clan politics and strategy as he ages, even if he gets impatient when negotiations and such "take too long." While he enjoys teasing and pranking others, he does deeply and genuinely care for others' wellbeing, and would throw himself into harm's way to save a loved one without a second thought. He is very dedicated to his Clan, wanting only the best for everyone in MeadowClan, and always striving to keep his Clanmates safe and comfortable. However, while he desires to help others often, he finds it difficult to focus on one task or persist in things if he fails the first few times; his characteristic impatience can cause him to get frustrated with the repetition associated with practice and memorization, and can result in him giving up on things too quickly. This can be remedied by moving him quickly through exercises of various kinds and simply practicing or reviewing them again during the next session, but that does occasionally slow down his learning. Despite any frustration, impatience, or guilt that he may feel at times, he is good at staying positive, and is actually quite capable of comforting others when they're upset and helping them work out solutions to problems that they may be having. While he's able to give good advice, even in the romance department, he himself is a bit oblivious, tending to not immediately consider romance as a reason behind someone's words or actions towards him. Even if he is able to identify those things, he frequently finds himself flustered and confused by his own emotions, more likely to try to avoid the issue than figure his own feelings out or confront the object of his affections. Theme Song